


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by TheLazyWriter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babybones (Undertale), Big Brother W. D. Gaster, Orphans, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLazyWriter/pseuds/TheLazyWriter
Summary: W.D. Gaster and his brothers Sans and Papyrus live as orphans in a village, with no one to go to but each other.





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

The trio of brothers headed to the market, the two older ones jingling their money idly as they strolled through the village to the market square.

"Sans, do you want to buy some books as I take Papyrus to buy the food?"

Sans nodded, "yeah, i can do that. maybe take pap to the taffy vendor, too."

The youngest's expression lit up, as Gaster chuckled, "Sure, I will."

"alright, that's settled. i'll meet you at the path leading back, ok?"

"Fine by me."

Gaster nodded, taking Papyrus' hand and walking to the bread stall.

Sans walked in the opposite direction, to the book stall.

\---

Ten minutes and a sack containing half a loaf of bread, a hunk of cheddar cheese, five crab apples and a few bottles of water later (also including a trip to the taffy vendor), the brothers reunited and began the walk home.

They arrived home a short while later, it wasn't much; an old, abused shack containing no furniture except a few stolen pillows and blankets, as well as some clothes piled in the corner and books stacked beside them.

The brothers entered, and sat in a circle on the floor, newly-bought items laid out in the middle of them.

"Well, the sun was directly in the middle of the sky, so it's noon, and I'm hungry." Gaster comments, getting affirmative, agreeing hums in response.

"we have enough here for a week, tops." Sans says as he slices some cheese and bread, putting the cheese on the bread in a half-sandwich formation.

"Indeed. You picked out some good books, too." Gaster smiles, chuckling as Papyrus swipes a slice of bread from Sans, happily eating away.

Gaster eats his own slice, as he cuts a crab-apple into pieces, also handing around a bottle of water for them to share. As the eldest, it was his responsibility to care for the younger pair.

\---

It was night, just about. The sun was setting as Gaster was sat drinking water and reading about the basics of physics and chemistry, waiting for the others to settle down. It seemed the village was winding down, too, people running final errands and talking. The bar across the dirt street was filled with music and the buzzing of conversation. He read until late at night, way after the younger brothers fell asleep. Eventually, he too was growing tired. He folded a corner of the page down to mark where he was up to as he put the water bottle away and stacked the books, then lay beside his brothers, staring out of the cracked window at the stars. 

"Stars, please let us prosper, and be recognized. Give us fortune, and good friends, I beg of you."  He muttered, to the stars, sockets drifting closed as he finished his small wish he asked for, every night.


End file.
